


Let me love you..

by LeoLyn17



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoLyn17/pseuds/LeoLyn17
Summary: Life was always going to get complicated when your girlfriend decides to dump you for your brother..And then you find that you start having feelings for your ex girlfriend's best friend..Whats the word for that??





	1. Bonnie's POV

**Author's Note:**

> I really like these two characters and it made me feel really bad that  
> a) they are not even a couple on the show   
> b) they have never been a couple on the show  
> c) Stefan dies in the end
> 
> All this even though I'm not a huge fan of the series and haven't seen all the seasons..just the episodes I liked..However I really do like the characters and love Bonnie Bennet, Stefan and Damon Salvatore. They have soooooooo much potential... (Sigh)..
> 
> This fan fiction was born literally from the love of what could've been between Bonnie and Stefan and the fact that there are just not enough fan fiction stories about them.  
> I have no set timelines and this completely AU.   
> Any and all mistakes and typos are mine alone. This is my first TVD fan fiction..please be gentle.
> 
> Right...enough with the whining and on with the story..
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except this plot line.

Stefan and Bonnie had been assigned as project partners - history assignment no less. It was more than a little awkward. Bonnie was very aware that this was her best friend's ex-boyfriend..just as she was aware that though Elena and Stefan had broken up a while ago and that she was now dating his older brother - Damon, the tension between them was palpable. 

Bonnie and Stefan were sitting in the far end of the library poring over their assignment. Even though they had had many study dates in the past, this one felt different..maybe because for the first time, Elena wasn't sitting between them..they weren't cracking lame jokes and discussing movies, or music..The silence was deafening.

These were some of the thoughts running through Bonnie's mind as they worked in companionable silence - a part of her mind was focussed on the task at hand but another part of her was curious about the soft spoken boy in front of her. Thats when she noticed that his head had come up and his eyes were fixed on something far behind her..she turned her head to see what had caught his attention and thats when she realised that the couple walking hand in hand were none other than Damon and Elena... Like it does in movies, the couple had chosen that exact moment to stop and play tonsil tennis.. Bonnie screws up her nose a little in disgust..and before she can think about what she's doing or saying she leans over, puts her hand over his and asks "Hey Stef..are you ok?"   
A second after her mind catches up and she starts berating herself inwardly..what an inane question - of course he isn't ok..how could he possibly be, when he's constantly assaulted by the sight of his brother and ex girlfriend's very public displays of affection..

Its been a few seconds since she blurted out her question and Stefan hasn't turned his head towards her nor has he answered her..In an effort to explain herself Bonnie stumbles through an apology "I'm so sorry Stefan...didn't mean to put you on the spot..you don't have to say anything..I just wanted you to know I'm here for you.." The last few words end on a pleading note. 

At that point Stefan turns to her with a bleak expression in his stormy eyes..and says simply.."its ok Bon..I'm handling it..I have to..".

Now Bonnie feels a hundred times worse for having asked him the question and enraged that Damon and elena could be that insensitive to his feelings.  
Before she can say apologise again, Stefan drops eye contact, picks up his books and walks away.


	2. Stefan's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm Its been awhile because the characters just don't want to follow my line of thinking aaaaand time literally ran away from me. Apologies.
> 
> A big thank you to everyone who read and left Kudos.

Stefan practically bolted out of the library..as if it wasn't bad enough that he knew they were together..did they have to make out in front of him too?? He didn't pause to see where he was going..pushing his way through the throngs of students leaving for the day. He made it to his car in record time and got in.  
It made his blood boil just thinking about them..  
"Just stop thinking about them..just stop thinking period..count down from 10..9..8.." Stefan kept up the mental pep talk to calm his breathing..He was so focussed on getting his thoughts in order that he almost jumped out of his skin when he heard soft tapping on his window. He whipped his head around to see who it was and then breathed out slowly while he rolled glass down.  
Bonnie stood on the other side, her face a picture of sympathy and understanding. Stefan braced himself, for the barrage of questions that were sure to follow.. To his surprise and relief there were none.  
Bonnie held out a sheaf of papers out to him and said "you left your notes on the table Stefan.. Just wanted to get them back to you" .  
It was all Stefan could do to nod and stutter a thank you..his mind was still wrapping itself around the fact that she wasn't prying into his "well being" like some other people, only to have it discussed behind his back..He watched her turn to walk away, but then she turned back around and said "Its ok to be angry and sad..at the same time..you don't have to keep it all in. I'm here for you...if you ever want to talk..or rant or throw steel tipped darts at their photos.."  
That teased a reluctant smile out of him..which faded the next second.. "Thanks Bon"..She nodded to him, smiled and made her way to her car.  
Stefan spent the next few minutes watching her drive away..waving back when she did, automatically.  
How had his life come down to this..he asked himself for the hundredth time..He was a good student..a popular guy and for a while had dated one of the most popular girls as well..Damon..Elena..How could you..?!? "Stop..Think of something else..anything else..." He kept a steady mental conversation to keep his mind from straying to the all consuming black hole that was his ex girlfriend and his brother..A few minutes later he started his car and made his way home.  
.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

As he pulled into the space in front of his house he answered a call from Matt.. "Not going to be able to make it tonight Matt...got too much work to catch up on..i know I know..It is a lame excuse but I've been handed my last warning and if I don't get my essays done and submitted on time I've been warned I'll be off the football team for good...So..Yup..Thats the bottom line..Yeah..It sucks...Alright..later dude".

He walked into his house..intending to get some TV time before he hit the books..when he heard quiet giggles coming from the lounge...And his heart stopped and kick started itself again.. He peeked around the corner..catching the sight of the two of them again..having whispered conversation...Elena looked at Damon with so much feeling...and as much as he wanted to hate his brother, Damon appeared to be just as taken by her.. Stefan had rarely, if ever, seen such a look of longing on his brother's face..and if he ever mentioned it to him, Damon would scoff, and say something sarcastic..But now Stefan knew better..Damon cared!!

Stefan took one silent step back...and then another ..and then another...and before he realised it..he was back in the car..driving away like a bat out of hell.  
They actually did care deeply for each other..And his heart broke a little more with the realisation that Elena was well and truly Damon's girlfriend. Any secret hope he may have cherished of getting her back, was just that - a dream!  
Stefan had started driving with no clear idea of a destination..his hands, feet and the machine that was his car, however seemed to know where they were heading..and he just let it be ..driving on autopilot. After what seemed like a minute( in reality a good 2 hours) he pulled into another familiar driveway...his head to a minute to catch up what his eyes were seeing..He'd reached Bonnie Bennett's home.


	3. Stefan's POV Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up where the previous one ends..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only apologise as my muse disappears on me when I feel I have time to write and appears at the most ill opportune moments :P  
> As a novice to multi chapter work, I'm grateful to anybody who reads this and comments..or even just looks through it.

Almost as soon as the realisation hit him, Stefan wanted to put the car back in gear and leave...but the where would he go next..? His already despondent mood dipped even lower..

"Ok..bite the bullet..man up..ring the bell..Bonnie will answer..just clear your head..and before you know it Elena would've left..and then home free." Stefan's mental dialogue continued all the way to the door.. he hesitated a few more seconds..took a deep breath and before he can question himself further, rang the bell in one smooth motion.

Just as he's arriving at the conclusion that perhaps no one is at home..the light goes on in the hallway..and he hears sounds of someone getting to the door..Stefan turns around to see Bonnie's dad in the doorway.  
Ohh boy..this was one outcome he hadn't expected..He can see Mr. Bennet's lips moving..Stefan has to shake himself out of his reverie..dimly he makes out that Bonnie's father has wished him a good evening and has moved aside to allow him entrance into his home. Stefan, caught completely unawares (as on many of the previous occasions he's been here, Mr.Bennet has always been away), just nods his head, mutters a good evening..holds his backpack a little tighter and walks in to the house.  
As he stands in the hallway, Mr. Bennet lets him know that Bonnie's out on a run and will be home soon. Upon being asked Stefan lets him know that he has some assignment clarifications he's here to make, as Bonnie's his partner. Honestly..assignment clarification..on a friday night..what a terrible excuse..but its the best he was able to come up with in the moment.. Mr.Bennet is by no means fooled..but he lets it slide.. 

Stefan cursed himself internally "couldn't you have taken a minute to check if Bonnie was in before you came here..just had to come on the one day she was out and her dad is home..And on top of that act as idiotic and shifty as possible..Well done Stefan..What an awesome way to make an impression on a parent..you monumental prat"...

The door opened cutting short Stefan's internal self flagellation revealing a glowing Bonnie, albeit with sweat drenched hair and clothes..his words literally evaporated from his brain as he took in the sight of her sun kissed caramel skin in all its glory...The tank top stopped just short of her belly button revealing just a sliver of skin..teasing his brain with all kinds of images..heart pounding feelings...That he should not be having about his good friend Bonnie...His whole face flushed red from the tips of ears to the back of his neck..Suddenly he was very aware of her father just a few feet away taking in his every reaction  
She still hadn't noticed him, or her father standing in the foyer, with his arms crossed. Bonnie completely unaware of the effect she was having on him, took a moment to breathe deeply and steady her heaving chest..as she walked in, shutting the door behind her. The very loud sound of a throat being cleared had her lifting her eyes from her ipod to her her father's. Simultaneously she noticed a figure out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes widened with surprise but a second later its back to being pleasantly neutral..

"It appears your classmate is here due to an assignment that needs completing" Mr. Bennet's voice fairly dripped with disbelief.. 

Any questions she may have wanted to ask died on her lips as her eyes met his..She read mute misery there, with a desperate plea for understanding and immediately turned to her father assuring him that she'd forgotten about Stefan coming over. She then turned back to him and said "I'll be with you in 10 minutes...ok..Just make yourself comfortable in the den...If that's ok with you Dad.." She swung around to her father again., remembering that he was right there watching the exchange between her and Stefan..

At Bonnie's query..her father reluctantly nodded his assent..but a look of curious suspicion lingered over his features.. Stefan flinched internally..feeling the weight of the notoriety that came with the Salvatore name..And the feeling that somehow her father had been able to read the lust filled thoughts in his head when he'd seen Bonnie come in from her run.

He breathed a sigh of relief when her father returned to his study..and he escaped into the den..as he waited for Bonnie to return..His thoughts returned to how beautiful she'd looked..How the heck had he failed to notice her??


End file.
